Zero and One (the very first)
by Girl Supersonicboy
Summary: When a mysterious new Stitchpunk appears and attacks the group, something that 1 had kept secret is revieled. Her name is 0 and her relationship with 1 isn't a happy one. Can 0 let the things 1 did to her past be forgotten or will she make 1 pay for his wrong doings. 6 knows this and he is trying his best to stop them from happening but will he be able to stop the one he cares for?
1. Chapter 1

"You haven't changed 1, your still that bitter old pill from when we were kids! That's the reason I left, your too controlling!" 1 sneered at the Stitchpunk who was speaking to him. "I am not! All I have done is to keep everyone safe. It's not my fault you wish to be wild and act like an animal!" the Stitchpunk clenched its hands in anger, trying to stop the urge to smack the living-day-light's out of 1. "I don't act like an animal! I just wanted my freedom is all. Something you never gave me." "and for good reasons. You know nothing of this world and its dangers. Keeping you there was the only thing I could do to keep you safe." 1 crossed his arms and turned away from the Stitchpunk. "keeping me there didn't keep me safe! All it did was hold me prisoner!" the Stitchpunk could feel its anger rising, and it was all centered at 1. "I did it for your own good and that is the end of it." as 1 began to walk away from the Stitchpunk, he didn't see it pull out a large knife from behind its back. "No 1, you only put me there to hide the shame of having me as your twin." As the Stitchpunk jumped into the air, it aimed the knife right at 1's chest.

~~Present Time~~

(No P.O.V) Life for the small group of Stitchpunks had gone by as normally as it could. 2 and 5 were working on a plan for building a new watch tower, 1 and 8 had stuck with either doing nothing or they were yelling at someone about something, 3 and 4 were cataloging as much they could in their library, and 7 and 9 were out scouting. Things between 9 and 7 had grown since their friends were revived by the rains but it was still in the beginning stages. "9, can you give a hand with this thing?" 7 hand her hands on what 9 thought to be a knife handle that was half way in a pile of rubble and half way out. "Sure." Putting down the nail he had in his hands, 9 went over to 7 to assist her. Placing his hands next to 7's, they both gave a big tug and the knife popped out. "What do you plan on doing with this 7? It's half your hieght." 9 was correct, the knife towered over the both of them like they were standing up against a giant. "I figured 8 could use it. His old one broke and he's been looking for a new one." 9 nodded and helped 7 place the knife in their small cart of objects. looking up to the sky, 9 saw how the sun was setting and new that it would soon be dark. "I think we should head back. It's getting late." 7 nodded and placed her hands on the cart's handle. "Yeah, we don't need 1 yelling at us about being out after dark." 9 agreed, even thought they had not seen any machines 1 had ordered that no one be out at dark. Placing his hands also on the handle, 9 helped pull the cart back to the library.

~By the time they had reached the library there was only a few drops of sunlight shinning out. Both 9 and 7 were thankful for this as they parked the cart at the enterence of the library. "I'll see you later 9. 1 has put me out on guard duty for tonight. Can you take that knife to 8 for me please?" 9 nodded and watched as 7 ran off to her post for the night. Looking at the cart, 9 saw all of the things he and 7 had obtained. There were wires, nails, ink and paper for 6, and of course the large knife for 8. Placing his hands on the knife's handle, 9 thought he heard something moving behind him. Turing around 9 only saw a few pieces of rubble falling from the statue that stood in front of the library. 9 couldn't explain it but something felt off, like he was being watched. Ignoring the feeling, 9 took the knife and made his way inside the library.

~Walking around, 9 still felt that he was being watched but everytime he would look over his shoulder there was nothing. After a while, 9 came across 2 and 5 working on their telescope. "Hey 9. How was your trip?" Joining the two, 9 held up the knife for them to see. "Really good 5, thanks." Seeing the knife, 2 came over and inspected it. "Very good knife you have here. What do you plan on doing with it?" "7 found it and she asked me to give it to 8." 2 nodded and gave a small chuckle. "Yes i see. I was there when he broke his old one. He was try to play darts with it but he ended up hitting a rock and it snapped the metel into two." 9 nodded he had seen 8 trying to fix it but it didn't work out. "He'll really like that. Might even put him in a good mood." Everyone laughed at what 5 said unknown to them that that someone was listening. "I'll see you guys later, I should go give this to 8." Waving goodbye to his friends, 9 went on looking for 8.

~After awhile, 9 found 8 with 1 in the throan room. 8 was holding a piece of his old knife in his hands and he had this look of sorrow on him. "I see your back from scouting." 1 spoke with his usual tone as he sat down in his broken tea cup chair. "yes, 7's already out on guard duty to let you know." 1 nodded and turned his attention to what 9 had in his hands. "What's that?" 9 lifted it up and turned to 8. "We found this out in the emptiness. We figured 8 would like to have it." hearing his name being spoken, 8 turned to see what 9 had in his hands. Standing up and walking over to the smaller Stitchpunk, 8 took the knife that 9 held out for him. It wasn't as good as his old one, but it did bring a smile to 8's face. "thanks" hearing this coming from the towering Stitchpunk was a very rare thing and 9 knew that. "your welcome 8." Then a loud crash came from behind them. Turning to th sound of the noise, 9 saw that a book had fallen over and attatched to it was a small arrow. "Something's here." holding the knife up in a defensive move, 8 pushed 9 behind him and got ready for anything. "What was that noise?" coming from behind a stack of books, 2 and 5 came into the room with the twin close behind them. "A book fell over. but look what's in it." Pointing over to the fallen book, 9 saw that it was not just an ordinary arrow. This arrow was made from crafted metel and it had a little blue tasle attached to it. "Wonder where it came from?" 5 wondered out loud. Looking around the room, the twins franticly started to point to a spot where the book had come from. "What is it?" Looking up to where the twins were point, 9 soon found his answer. Up on the wall was a black cloacked figure watching them with blue and red eyes. "It's a machine! It's found us!" As everyone moved away from the wall, 8 held his knife up at the cloacked figure. "Don't just stand there you cretin! Kill it!" listening to 1's orders, 8 went full speed at the figure. Jumping down from the wall, the figure charged at 8. It looked like 8 would chop off it's head but just at the last minute the figure ducked and slid under 8 and now was behind him. Before 8 could think, the figure kicked him in the back sending him into the wall with a thud knocking him out cold. Turning its attention to the group, the figure nearly got hit by a flying spear that came from out of nowhere. Looking over to where the spear came from the group saw that it was 7. "How about you try me out?"

~As 7 went after the figure, the group watched as the two of them went right then left and jumped in the air. Thinking fast, 5 went through his tool bag and pulled out his needle launcher. "Wait 5, you can shoot that! you could hit 7." As 9 held his hand on 5's weapon, 5 saw that 7 had been sent flying into the wall by another kick from the figure. Taking the chance, 5 jerked his weapon out of 9's grip and fired two needles at the figure. Hearing the high pitch scream told the group that 5 had hit the figure. As the figure fell to the floor, everyone saw that one needle was lodged in its leg and the other had landed in the figures arm. As the figure twitch under it cloack, the group went over to it in confustion. if it was a machine, two little needles whouldn't be causing it to act like this.

~Rejoining the group, 7 bent down to the figure who only scooted away in fear. "It's afraid." then from out of the black cloack a metel three fingered hand came out and then silence. As everyone watched the figure a moment, as to make sure it wasn't going to get up, they stepped forward to inspect it. "Why would two little needles cause it so much pain?" 9 asked as 2 bent down to it. Lifting up the figure's hand, 2 noticed something familiar. "1 come here." As the leader came forward, 2 took his hand and held it next to the figures. "there idetical." Everyone fell silent especially 1. "It can't be." 1 sat down next to 2 and placed his hand down on the figures hood. Pulling it back, everyone was met with a shocking sight. Under the hood was another Stitchpunk, and not just an ordinary one either. The figure had an amazing resemblence to none other then 1. "who is this 1?" 7 asked since everybody else was silent. "this 7, is 0. my twin sister."

**(OOOOOOOH. 1 has a twin sister! wonder where she's been all this time? All this and more will be answered in ... Due time. ;-P .Don't worry it wont be long)**


	2. Chapter 2

In the medical room, 2 and 5 were sewing up the holes in the new Stitchpunk that had been caused by 5's needles. The fact that this was 1's twin was still buzzing through everyone's mind but none more then 5. "I can't believe I shot her." 5 voice sounded both sorrowful and frightened. "You didn't know my boy. None of us did." Looking down at the Stitchpunk, both 2 and 5 were so surprised at how it looked like 1 but in its own way it was different. Its body was like 1's, made from the same material but it had patches of colors that had been sewn on and it also had a more feminin look to it, it had a tie on its head but it was much larger then 1's and it was shredded making it look like hair, but the one thing that was truly different from 1 was that this Stitchpunk didn't look old like he did, it almost looked like it was only made a while ago. "Why do you think 1 never spoke of her 2?" 2 shrugged. "I don't know. 1 never told me about her before and she was never around when i woke up." 5 nodded at 2's words, to him he never would think that there would have been another one. "What do you make of these 2?" 5 asked as he held up one of the chains that was attached to the Stitchpunks ankle. 2 shrugged, on each of the Stitchpunks legs and on her left hand she had a chain that hanged from her(almost like 6's key), he didn't have the slightest clue to as why they were on her.

~"how's she doing?" Turning around, 5 and 2 saw that it was just 9, 7, 3 and 4. "She's resting now. But you can come in if you want." First 3 and 4 came in and then were followed by 9 and 7. As the group went over to the table where the 1 look-a-like slept, 3 and 4 flashed their eyes a few times then looked over to 2. "Yes, she does look like 1 doesn't she." Everyone nodded and continued to look over the new Stitchpunk. She looked so peaceful, something they never saw on 1's face. "Wonder where she's been all this time?" 7 said as she took 9's hand. "Maybe 1 will tell us later. Where is 1?" 9 asked, he thought 1 out of all of them would be here. "He left after he helped bring her in. He was rambling on about something as he did." 2 said as he placed the sewing needle away. "It's kind of odd isn't it? knowing 1 has a twin."Everyone agreed with 5, this was odd. "Not as odd as they way she climbed the wall. How did she do that anyway?" 9 looked over to 2 who nodded. "I think this is the reason how she was able to climb the wall. Look at these." As 2 walked over to a work bench, he pulled out two objects that were made from fish hooks and leather. "she must have made these. Very clever things too, even i can use them." Handing them to the group, 2 turned back to the table again to look for something. "Scary looking things. Their almost like weapons." 7 said as she took one of the fish hook leather gloves and placed it on her own hand. "Probably, but this is even odder." Turing back to the group, 2 had a pair of goggles with a blue glass shard on the left and a red glass shard on the right. "What are these for?" 9 asked as he rubbed his fingers over the colorful glass. "Don't honestly know. Maybe for protection or maybe for something else." as 9 passed it over the goggles to 3 and 7 passed the gloves to 4, the two of them began to catalog the new things.

~ "What are you doing?" turning to the sound of the voice, everyone saw 1 standing in front of the door way. "They just came to see how she was doing. Nothing more." Taking the things from 3 and 4, 2 placed them back on the work bench. "What are those?" 1 asked, his angry tone not changing. "We found them on her. Odd things made from," "Made from fish hooks, leather, and colored glass?" Everyone turned to see that 1 was now near the new Stitchpunk. 5 nodded, "Yes, but how did you know?" 1 looked over at the sleeping Stitchpunk. "That's none of your concern. How is she 2?" 2 couldn't tell for sure but he thought he heard a hit of worry in 1's voice. "she's doing fine. The needles tore her fabric and went through her skeliton slightly but there was no real damage done." 1 nodded but never removed his gaze from his twin. "It's late you all should be in bed." Everyone nodded, they knew that the real reason 1 wanted them gone was so he could be alone with his twin.

~"goodnight 1." 9 patted 1 on the shoulder and lead the way as the group left the room. Once 1 knew for sure he was alone, he placed his hand over his twin's. "I see that you broke away from your room 0. That was very naughty of you. But don't worry, I'm not mad. Things are different now, the world is safer for you to be in." Lifting the blanket that covered her body, 1 found what he was looking for. On her left thigh was the thick ink written number 0 with a red thread weaving through it, closing a old wound that had once been there. "I'm here for you and I wont ever leave you again." Placing the blanket back down, 1 stood up brushing the streaded tie pieces out of his twin's face. Before leaving, 1 placed a loving kiss on his twin's forehead and smiled.

**Where has 0 been? Why didn't 1 say who she is? Why am I talking like this? When will it end?**

**Review please**


	3. Chapter 3: Unlikely Friends

The morning air felt different to 6, it felt heavier. Opening  
his mismatched eyes, 6 sensed something was wrong. Standing  
up, 6 looked around. Nothing was out of the ordinary in his  
room. All his paintings were where he left them and his  
ink was stacked up in their shelves like always. So what was  
this feeling in the air. "Strange?" 6 said to no one.  
Walking out of his room, which was a hole in the libraries  
wall, 6 went to search for this different feeling. Passing  
2 and 5's rooms, 6 felt that he was getting closer. Then  
he went past a sleeping 3 and 4, who had fallen asleep in  
a book like always, and then he found 8 snoring loudly  
near the medical room. "T-there." Whatever this odd feeling  
was, it was coming from the medical room. Slowly, 6 pasted  
8 and entered the room. It was dark in here, the only  
source of light was coming from a small candle that was  
flickering on its last bit of wick. Looking around 6 saw  
that there was someone sleeping on the table. 6 could tell  
right away that it was someone he had never met but  
somehow he felt like he could trust her. Then this popped  
in his head, 'How do I know it's a girl?'. Stepping closer,  
6 placed a hand down on the figure and felt something he  
knew all to well. closing his eye, 6 let the vision come  
and show him what he needed to.

In this vision, he was  
standing next to someone who he thought he knew but this  
Stitchpunk was different and they were standing up on a  
hill. The hill was covered in green stuff and there was  
this big brown thing standing behind them also covered in  
little green things. 6 and the other Stitchpunk were smiling  
and holding hands while they watched the sun set. But then  
the big thing behind them started to burn and glow a scary  
red. This image frightened 6 but not as much as the image  
he saw when he looked over at the other Stitchpunk. It  
had chains around Its legs and hands that were attatched  
to the tree. Then It had a chain around Its neck that  
led to a staff that looked a lot like 1's. "My freedom was  
taken from me 6. Only you can give it back to me." The voice  
had this rough edge to it, like the Stitchpunk was older then  
it looked but 6 still could tell that the voice was one that  
belonged to a girl. But 6 was confused by what she said ,  
how could he give her freedom. Then the SitchPunk's  
chains began to catch on fire and slowly make their way to  
the Stitchpunk. Then before the image 6 knew would happen,  
the vision ended.

Opening his eyes, 6 saw that his eyes  
weren't the only ones that were open. "H-hi" the other pair  
of eyes only watched him. Stepping back 6 watched as the  
figure sat up on the table but it never took its eyes away  
from him. 6 didn't know what to do, he just stood there in  
disbielf at who he was seeing. "1?" the figure shook her  
head and pointed to her number on her thigh. "0?" the figure  
nodded and pointed to him. "M-me?" the figure nodded again.  
"6." the figure smiled and stood up to only fall over.  
Luckily 6 say this coming and caught 0 in his arms. 0 smiled  
and bowed her head. "Your w-welcome." Helping 0 to her feet,  
6 alowed her lean on him to keep her balanced. As 0 looked  
around 6 wondered where she came from. turning her gaze back  
to 6, 0 pointed over to the work bench. Getting what she  
meant, 6 started to walk over to the bench. Once they made  
it, 0 let go of 6 and picked up something from the bench.  
"W-what are you d-doing?" 6 asked, afraid to find out.  
0 truned around to show him what she wanted. In her hands  
were gloves with fish hooks in them and goggles. 6 was  
afraid of the gloves but the goggles caught his interest.

Reaching for them 6 quickly stopped himself afraid that 0  
would hurt him. 0 smiled and placed the goggles over 6's  
eyes. At first 6 didn't see anything different but when 0  
turned him to the still flickering candle 6 was met with a  
beautiful sight. everything was a mix between red and blue.  
if he closed one eye he saw nothing but red and if he closed  
the other he saw nothing but blue. "Colors!" 6 began to  
shout. "Pretty Colors." Placing a hand down on 6's shoulder  
0 put her finger to her lips. 6 caught on and whispered  
"colors" smiling and nodding 0 pointed to the door. 6 nodded  
and they began to leave the mediccal room. Once they were  
out, 6 let 0 look around. 0's eyes widened at how beautiful  
the library looked when there was light coming in. 6  
noticed this and he knew that this meant that everyone  
would be waking up soon. "Friends wake up soon. Want to  
meet friends?" 0 smiled but shook her head. "Not yet."  
0 nodded. 6 understood and pointed to his room. "Wait in my  
room?" 0 nodded and let 6 take her to his room. Passing the  
sleeping 8, 3, and 4 and then pasted 2 and 5 room, they  
finally made it to 6's room.

Taking his new friend inside,  
6 took her to his bed. While 0 let 6 lead her she looked  
at all of his drawings. She had this look of amazment and  
wonder on her. Every drawing was the same but each had it's  
own different feeling to it. "Sit. Rest." 0 saw that 6 had  
taken her to his bed and she nodded. Lowering herself  
down on 6's bed, 0 pointed to all the drawings that covered  
the room. 6 nodded and pointed to himself. "I do. I draw.  
I see." While 6 had his hands up, 0 saw that weren't like  
hers but were made out of ink pen tips. Taking one of his  
hands in hers, 0 studied each of his fingers. While 0 did  
this 6 looked at her hands. The gloves were on and the fish  
hooks looked like they were coming out of her palm. Once 0  
had finished with his hand, 6 took her hand in his and tapped  
the fish hooks lightly. Each glove had five fish hooks that  
looked like they were sharpened regularly. "Weapons." 0  
shook her head. Standing up, with help from 6, 0 went over  
to a wall and began to climb it. 6 clapped with joy at the  
amazing talent 0 had. Coming back down, 0 sat back down  
on 6's bed. "Wall Climer." 6 shout and smiled. 0 nodded  
and watched at how impressed 6 was. But the happiness was  
short lived when a loud shout came from out side. "What Do  
You Mean She's Gone." 6 right away knew who it was from  
the tone of anger. "1" turning to 0, 6 saw how she looked  
both terrified and angry. "Wait here. I'll b-be back." 0  
nodded and watched as the little stripped Stitchpunk ran  
out of his room to see what was going on.

**Review Please. **

**6: P-p-p-please. **


	4. Chapter 4: 2's in on it

Everyone who had been sleeping was now awake because of 1's  
shouting. 9 and 7, who had been sharing a room for a short  
while, both groaned loudly as they continued to shout.  
"How could she be gone! You were suppost to watch the door!"  
Then it dawned on 9 why 1 was shouting. "7, wake up 7." 7  
slowly opened her eyes to see 9 standing next to her.  
"What is it 9?" "Remember what happened last night?"  
7 nodded. "yeah, 1 has a twin sister now. What about it?"  
9 looked over at their door listening to 1 shout even  
louder. "I think she's gone." 7 stood up and listened  
with 9. "How could you Let her get past you! She was injured  
for pity's sake!" 7 nodded "I see what you mean 9." as the  
two of them left their room, they saw the rest of group all  
huddled around the medical room door. As they joined them,  
they saw who 1 was shouting at. It was 8, who didn't even  
look like he really cared. "What's going on here?" 9 asked  
which it broke the shout if for more then a moment. "This  
towering Bafoon alowed 0 to get past him!" 9 looked over  
at 8 who just sat there with his usual tough guy face. As  
1 continued to shout at 8, 2 came over with 5. "1 woke me  
up to see if 0 was alright and when we got here she wans't  
on the table. All of her things are gone, besides he cloack.  
She left that on the nail." 9 nodded, then looked over at  
the still shouting 1. "1 she still could be here. She couldn't  
have gotten far." 1 stopped his shout and looked at 9.  
"True, I order a search to go out and look for her." Everyone  
agreed to go look, even 8 who still looked like he didn't  
care. "Alright then, 7 and 5, 9 and 3 and 4, 2 and 6, and  
8 and myself." As the groups split, 2 notice something on  
6's head. "6, what is that on your head?" 6 placed a hand  
on his forehead and was met with the goggles 0 had given  
him. "F-found. F-found far away." 2 knew 6 better then  
anyone and he could alwasy tell when the stripped Stitchpunk  
was hiding something. "6, where did you really get them?"  
6 looked away and played with his fingers and right away  
2 knew. "You know where she is don't you?" Still not looking  
2 in the eye, 6 took his hand and began to take 2 over to  
his room. Once they were at the hole, 6 stopped and turned  
to 2. "She in trouble?" 6 asked, worried about 0. 2 shook  
his head. "No 6, she's not. But she needs to show 1 that  
she hasn't gone yet." 6 nodded and led 2 the rest of the way  
inside. Inside, 2 saw 0 sitting down on 6's bed and she  
didn't look to happy to see him. "This Friend. Friend here  
to help." 0 looked at 2 with curiousity and 2 did the same.  
walking forward 2 stuck out his hand to her. "My name is 2."  
0 slowly gave 2 her hand, trying not to poke him with her  
fish hooks. "So your 1's twin?" 0 nodded but she didn't  
look to pleased with it. "0 doesn't speak." 2 turned to 6  
and found him now sitting down next to 0. "You can't?" 2  
asked. 0 shook her head and pointed her finger at her chest.  
2 nodded and smiled. "may i?" 2 tapped her chest and 0  
nodded. Opening her up, 2 saw her voice box and saw how it was fried. "Your voice box has a fried wire. Hold on, I can  
fix that." Untieing himself, 2 pulled out a fresh wire he  
had. Pulling out 0's old wire, 2 replacing it with his new  
one. "Go on, give it a try." 0 hadn't spoken in so long  
she didn't know what to say first. "T-t-t" 2 smiled and  
nodded. "that's it, keep going." "T-Tw-Two?" 2 nodded.  
"Very good. That's very good." 0 like being able to speak  
again, turning to 6 she wanted to give his name a try.  
"S-s-Six." 6 smiled and clapped. "0" "6". 6 liked the sound  
of her voice, it was unlike 1's. 0's voice sounded like a  
young childs; sweet and kind. Not like the voice 6 had  
heard in his vision.  
As 2 retied himself, he remembered why he was here in the first place. "0," 0turned to 2 with a smile on her face. "Everyone is looking for you and 1 is really worried." 0's smile disappeared, and she became angry. "No." Both 2 and 6 were a little surprised this, she sound as if she didn't want to see 1. "Why not?" "Personal." Standing up, 0 was about to head out the door but as she took one step she fell over. "0!" As quick as he could, 6 reached out and caught 0. "Please 0." for a moment 0 didn't answer 6 but she then sighed. "Okay." 2 was surprised at how 6 and 0 acted around each other but decided to put it aside for now. "Come on, lets head out." taking 0's other arm, 2 helped 6 walk her out.

**sorry about the wait. Christmas break took me by surprise.**

**Review Please**


	5. Chapter 5: Zero plus One equals problems

As the three left 6's room, 2 saw that 7 and 5 were back at the medical room. They were standing there talking about something but they were too far out of ear shot. "Look who we found!" Hearing 2's shout, both 5 and 7 turned to see the three Stitchpunks coming towards them. "I see you found her. Where was she?" 5 asked as he went over to help his friends. "That isn't important. She's fine that's all that matters." 2 said this as he watched 0's eyes follow 5's movements, like she was waiting for him to attack her. But soon 0's gaze turned a hard hateful glare as 7 walked up and returned the stair. "I guess she was trying to get away." 2 could tell that 7 wasn't fully trusting 0 unlike he and 6 but it was in her nature to be wary. In due time she would gain 0's trust, 2 knew this very well. "No. 0 no run. Just with me." Both 5 and 7 turned to 6 with a little bit of surprise. "6 has taken a liking to our new friend." 2 said as he let 0 lean on 6, who was more than happy to help. "That's new. 6 isn't usually so open to strangers." 5 said this to no one in perticular. "Maybe it has to do with something else?" 7 said this with such a fire that even 5 felt the anger rolling off her. "Well, whatever it is. We need to get the others back here." As 2 walked over to a small bell that hanged near the Medical door, he gave it three loud rings telling the others to return.  
"That should do. They'll be here soon." 0's face looked both worried and angry at the thought of the others coming.

"What's the matter? Hidding something?" 0 shot a glare at 7 that reminded everyone of 1's. "She's definately related to 1. She acts just like him." 7 crossed her arms and turned away. She didn't like the idea of having another 1 around.  
"I AM NOTHING LIKE HIM!" Everyone jumped at the sound of 0's voice. Even though it had the tone of a child, it had this rough edge to it, almost like 1's. 6 looked up at 0, that was the voice he had heard in his vision. 6 made a mentel note that hearing this voice ment he needed to be worried, whether if it was to watch out for 0 or go to her aid he couldn't decide. "Yeah, sure." 7 still didn't sound like she was convinced that 0 wasn't like 1. "Not 1. 0, only 0." 6 took 0's hand in his own, nearly poking himself by the fish hooks. 0 looked down at 6 and smiled, she felt safe with him.

"Um ... Look! There are the others." pointing over to a pile of books, 5 saw the remaining stitchpunks coming over. As 2 watched them join, he saw the expression on 1.  
He had seen it before and it wasn't very incouraging.  
He had this look of irritation mixed with dissapointment,  
Last time 2 had seen this was when 1 had sent him out into the emptiness. "I see you found her." 1 said he turned his gaze over to 0. "6 found her. She's been with him the whole time." 1 didn't even look like he was even paying any attention to what 2 said. All his eyes were looking at were 0. "I see your still alive." 0 nodded but she didn't smile. "No thanks to you." 0 sounded like she was trying to spit acid in 1's face. Everyone could tell right away that these two had a problem with each other, and it wasn't a good one. "It's very nice to meet you 0." Stepping forward , 9 stuck out his hand to 0. "It's very nice to meet you too. I'd shake your hand but," 0 smiled and held up her open hand showing everyone the very sharp fish hooks. "Still wear those infernal things I see." 0 turned back to 1 and her smiled disapeared. "Are you sure 1 that you want to call them infernal? You did make them for me after all." Everyone turned to 1 with wonder, 1 had made those things. "I only made those infernal things because you couldn't. You still having those problems?" Everyone stood there listening,  
knowing very well that they were being ignored. "Yet another 'No Thanks to you' moment. You know better then anyone that I will always have those Problems." 6 looked up at 0 concerningly, what 'Problems' were they talking about. "You can't blame it entirely on me 0. It wasn't my fault you you wanted to do something stupid!" "OH Try me. It was your fault for it 100%! And it wasn't stupid. If it was, why are you guys here?" Everyone looked at 1 with the same question going through their minds, What were they talking about? "I don't mean to be rude." both 1 and 0 turned their heads to see that 2 had step forward. "But 0 has some cuts that I need to mend and I think we should be getting that done with." Looking over herself, 0 saw that she had ripped open her cuts from last night and the fabric around them was become unwoven. "Very well then." Turning away 1 left the group, with 8 close behind him, and didn't mutter another word.

"Looks like 'Old Stick in the Mud' hasn't changed.  
Even after all these years." 0 shifted her weight so that she now mostly holding hersefl up but she still held her arm around 6. "Has he aways been like that?" 9 asked.  
0 nodded, "Yeah, He's been that way ever since," 0's voice trailed off and she turned her eyes to where 1 and 8 had left. "0?" snapping back into reality, 0 saw 6 looking up at her with worry in his eyes. "It's nothing 6. Its just that I had hoped 1 would have changed while i was gone."  
0 sighed as she leaned back on 6. "Why haven't we ever heard of you before 0? 1 has neve meantioned you before."  
5 asked but he was keeping his distance while he held the twins behind him. "1 probably thought I was dead. We didn't leave on the best of terms during the war." 2 nodded, From the way she and 1 spoke to each other it was really clear. "well, maybe you two can put it in the past and move on." 9 spoke to 0 like he knew that it would do just that. "He might but I can't. Not just yet." 9 was a little shocked by this but nodded. "Give him time. Who knows, maybe something has change and you just don't see it." placing a hand on 0 shoulder, 9 tried to gain the new Stitchpunk's trust. 0 looked at 9's hand on her shoulder and smiled. "How about we close your cut now 0? Before it rips more." 2 stepped forward and took 0's hand in his, not even the least afraid of the fish hooks that covered her hand. 0 nodded and looked down at 6. 6 nodded and began to make the way over to the medical room with 5, the twins, and 2 close behind.

9 liked this new Stitchpunk. She had her own personality and it was far from what 1's was like. "I don't trust her."  
9 turned to see 7, who still had her arms crossed and she still had that angry glare on her. "Is it because she looks a lot like 1 or is it because she beat you last night when you two were fighting?" 7 snapped out of her glare for 0 and turned to 9 to give him one. "NO! I just think we shouldn't trust her. She's hiding something, I can tell."  
9 shook his head and placed his hands around 7. "everyone here has things they want to hide. She's no different from the rest of us 7. Just give her a chance." Leaving 7, 9 went into the Medical room to join the others. "I gave her a chance. Last night during that fight was her only chance from me." 


End file.
